


Love runs deeper than the darkest sea

by MedievalEnchanted



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, No Lesbians Die, Physical Abuse, Song: illicit affairs (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Emma and Regina are having an affair, Hook is abusive to Emma, but when Hook comes home early, Regina and Emma come up with a plan to help her escape him, but can the convince Snow and Charming what he's capable of?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Love runs deeper than the darkest sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all of Swen, who have helped me through the last few months and continued to support my writing! I love you all so much! <3

Regina could hear her heart pounding in her chest, because after 8 months of this, waiting for her still made the mayor nervous. She wasn’t even sure how this all started, how she began waiting for this woman. Regina tried to rack her brain but all she did was smile at the memories. Regina was making dinner for the two of them tonight, for Valentine’s day she hated this day but she knew Emma loved it and she was determined to make it special. Killian was away, so she had Emma all to herself. Regina was wearing her red dress, and she had an apron over the front as she was cooking.

The bell on the oven began singing at a high pitch and at the same time the doorbell rang, the mayor looked like a bit of headless chicken, rushing from one side of the house to the other in a matter of seconds, she had nothing nothing on her feet, as she ran to answer the door. 

“Hey, come in. I’ll be with you in a second, the bell on the oven has gone off.”

Regina smiled running back to the kitchen.

Emma stood there, smelling the aromas of the food floating through the house, the smell of apple and cinnamon scented candles that had been lit in the dining room, all circulating to the front door where Emma now stood with a bunch of flowers in her grasp behind her back. Her own heart pounding in her chest, she was nervous but her nerves were a mix of excitement seeing Regina and fear of being caught going to the mayor’s house, more so because of the day it was. Emma’s lips curled up, as a small laugh fell out her mouth as she watched Regina, the mayor, the Queen running around her house pulling out her hair, or just about. Emma stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind her, she placed the flowers and the gift on the table by the door before unzipping her black boots, kicking them off, and leaving them by the door in a bit of a messy heap. Emma was wearing a pair of black jeans with a red and white plaid flannel dress.

“Emma wait there I have a surprise!”

Emma frowned as she picked the flowers and the gift back up., waiting nervously for Regina.

“Okay come to the kitchen!” Regna shouted out, her voice echoing through the house.

Emma smiled as she padded her way up the steps and into the kitchen “What’s the -”

Regina was grinning, pointing to the pile of apple turnovers covered in Raspberries and sliced strawberries, spelling out “Be mine?”

“Oh! Regina...I…” Emma gulped she wasn’t sure what to say, she wanted to say the words with confidence, but at this moment she couldn’t.

Regina saw it, in Emma’s eyes she was scared of what this meant. “Em, don’t worry. I know you have to go back tomorrow, but for tonight at least you can be mine?” Regina smiled.

“Yes. I certainly can.” Emma nodded nervously, although somehow Regina missed that look that was covering Emma’s face. The fear at the mention of having to go back to be with Hook. Emma was scared.

“Good.” Regina smiled happily as she pressed her lips up against Emma’s invading the blonde’s space with the whole of her body, giving them both an excitable preview of what would follow later that night.

Regina pulled away, and moved back to the oven “Why don’t you go and find some wine dear?”

Emma simply nodded, she was a lot quieter than usual which Regina was becoming increasingly more aware and nervous about, but as usual, Regina tried to push it aside because she felt she had no right to ask. After all they were just sleeping together, nothing more nothing less. Just a simple affair, or was there more to it than either wanted to mention?

Emma came back with a vintage bottle of red and grabbed two glasses taking them through to the dining room where the table was already set. She placed the glasses down one at each end just above where the place mats were sitting and Regina followed in behind her soon after with the food closely held between each of her hands which were covered over by her oven gloves, she placed it down slowly in the middle of the freshly laid table.

“Could you grab the plates, they’re warming up in the oven, make sure to grab a tea towel when you take them out, they will be hot.” Regina spoke with a smile towards Emma, too often the blonde had burnt herself cooking or taking the plates out when she had forgotten to cover her hands, she wasn’t going to have her doing that again.

Emma nodded and walked through to the kitchen, she knew Regina was going to ask her about him and she wasn’t sure how she was going to answer. He’d given her another bruised rib and if she didn’t say so, Regina would certainly see the damage he caused last night, later on, this evening.

Emma grabbed the tea towel taking the plates out of the oven and took them through to the dining room placing each one of them on the table mats. Regina began to dish up the Lasagna and Emma poured out the wine before she placed the bottle back down on the table and put a teaspoon in the top of the wine bottle. Finally, she sat down, laying the tea towel over the back of the chair, her heart was thumping louder than before, and if Regina didn’t hear it then it was simply luck.

Regina herself sat down placing the oven gloves over the back of her chair, and tucked into her food, she saw the hesitation in Emma.

“Honey, it’s not poisoned. Just some red pepper flakes, gives it that kick you like -”

“It’s not that…” Emma said as she darted her eyes away from Regina’s gaze and held her breath without even meaning to, waiting for Regina to answer, waiting for Regina to know, just waiting for Regina...Emma's palms were now sweating as she picked up her fork, she decided in this moment to look up and over the wine bottle sitting in between the two women, towards Regina.

“Then what Emma?” Regina questioned, tilting her head slightly as she narrowed her eyes in on Emma. She wasn’t entirely sure what Emma was so worried about.

“You haven’t asked me…”

Oh, and there it was. Hook. The conversation about him. “Would you like me to?” Regina asked, taking another mouthful of food, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

“Not really but if you’re going to could we get it out the way now.” Emma huffed like a four year old not getting her own way. 

Regina ignored the attitude because she knew this was Emma being scared to talk about it. Regina knew if they spoke now then Emma would miss things out, but if they talked about other things, she would be more relaxed to be able to talk about everything that happened, not just snippets. “No. Emma, we’re going to eat this lovely meal, talk nice conversations, then we’re going to go upstairs, and only then will we talk about him okay?” Regina stated so matter of fact, she knew Emma wanted to talk about him, but it wasn’t just Emma who needed to be ready to talk, so did Regina, sometimes Emma forgot that.

Emma sighed with slight frustration, another thing Regina ignored and carried on eating, bringing up a different conversation.

“Do you know anything about this  Cateline ?”

“Cateline? You mean Henry’s gir-”

“Yes.” Regina said quickly, pressing her lips together, darting her eyes over at Emma. Regina didn’t have a problem with Cateline, but Henry still hadn’t let Regina meet her yet. Well, she had seen her around but not to have a conversation. Regina being mayor and queen, ment she knew every single person and what sort of a person they were and what their family was like. Cateline was a perfect young woman for her son, and yet Henry still refused for them to meet, she needed to know if Emma had met her properly.

There was a silent pause other than Emma’s choked laughter.

“What?” Regina huffed “What is she like? Is she-”

“Good enough for Henry? Yes. She cares about him-”

“So you have met her?” Regina chewed on her food as slow as possible from the aggravation she was feeling.

“Uhh - maybe? You haven’t?” Emma grinned, holding her lips together to stop herself from laughing. She could see how aggravating it was for Regina but for Emma it was slightly amusing, and actually made her feel a bit smug.

“No!” Regina huffed, taking a sip of her wine.

“I think Henry just wanted her to meet the Mother that wouldn’t interrogate her whole life first, ease her in gently.” Emma smirked, as she finished the lasagna placing her knife and fork down on her plate. “That was delicious!”

“Very funny.” Regina screwed up her face, sightly irritated, but relaxed when she saw Emma finished. “Good, next week you can cook.”

Regina finished her food, and decided to leave the conversation of Henry’s girlfriend for another time. Regina sighed happily as she cleared away the plates, before coming back to the dining room “Come on then.” Regina smirked, the excitement that lay in her stomach was making her feel on top of the world, she held out her hand for Emma to take. The blonde smiled softly over at Regina’s beautiful hands, that until this point she hadn’t completely noticed the colour on them. They were painted a beautiful dark red. Emma stood up and took Regina’s hand, she had completely forgotten about the conversation they would have to have once they were up the stairs. Emma and Regina walked hand in hand into Regina’s bedroom fit only for a Queen and her savior, the blonde sat on the edge of the bed with a sudden feeling of uneasiness, waiting for the words to form between Regina’s lips. 

“Emma,” Regina said quietly, her arms crossed over standing in front of the blonde. 

Emma closed her eyes. “Don’t be angry.” All the if’s and what’s about Regina being angry with her were circling Emma’s brain like a whirlwind. The only thing she hadn’t thought of was ‘What if Regina’s isn’t going to be angry?’

“Should I be?” Regina tilted her head, crouching down in front of Emma, laying her crossed arms over her knees, watching for any sign from Emma to explain why she should be angry.

Emma sighed “Fine, fine... you’re going to see anyway.” Emma stood up, followed by Regina and began slowly unbuttoning her dress, her hands shaking as she did, she knew Regina had to see but she wasn’t sure of her reaction, she just knew it wouldn’t be good.

Regina frowned seeing the nerves, she walked over and placed her own hands over Emma’s. “Let me darling.”

The blonde nodded, taking a breath of almost relief, as Emma moved her hands away from the button, and Regina took her own hands and with her finger began to unbutton the front of Emma’s dress, slowly poking each button out through it’s individual hole.

“There.” Regina smiled, running her hand gently down the side of Emma’s arms, slowly letting Emma’s dress flop to the ground, curling around Emma’s bare feet.

Emma just looked at Regina with fear in her eyes, her forehead wrinkled up and her head dropping looking towards her painted toes. The smell of a vanilla candle that was lit on the other side of the room, forcing its way over to the two women. The smell calmed Emma down a great deal, she opened her eyes again looking back at Regina.

“Emma?” Regina asked. “Honey, look at me.” Regina took Emma’s face gently into her hands “Talk to me.”

“Do I have to?” Emma asked beginning to twist the ring on her pinky, round and round and round and - but Regina grabbed her hands stopping her, she took Emma’s chin in the crook of her hand between her thumb and index finger.

“No, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want, you know that Em. However this was your choice remember, you sai-”

“I know what I said.” Emma snapped harshly. “Sorry. I just...I don’t know.”

“Yes you do, what’s holding you back?”

“You’ll be angry with me...” Emma whispered towards the floor, her stomach beginning to have a life of its own as they got closer to the reason.

“Emma, what’s happened?” Regina wasn’t the most patient person in the world, so this was taking everything in her not to shake Emma and scream at her, but that wouldn’t help anyone.

Emma turned slowly around for Regina to see, her back and her ribs which were covered in bruises and cuts.

“When?” Regina asked as calmly as she could, but on the inside she was imagining herself pulling Hooks heart out and crushing it in her bare hands. He promised he would never hurt her, Emma promised her that he would never do that and yet, this is what was happening.

“What?” Emma questioned.

“When Emma? When did this happen? When did he do this? When did this start again.” Regina snapped without meaning too.

“Regina. Please don’t -” Emma held back her tears.

Regina had to take a breather “I’m sorry. I just hate this.” Regina said walking away from Emma to the other side of the room, slipping out of her own dress, and underwear.

“It was last night...” Emma said as she hugged herself. “He was drunk...again. Regina?” Emma turned around to see the one she loved in her natural beauty, and Emma’s heart flew out of her chest, and her whole deminer changed, a smile appeared and widened on her face “You’re so… wow.”

“What is it?” Regina asked, taking a few steps forward, slowly.

“He knows about us.” and then her demeanor changed back again.

“He knows?” Regina frowned. “How?”

“I.. well… you know how - he is? I - sort of, maybe, accidentally - t..old him..” Emma pressed her lips together, hoping Regina wouldn’t be too angry with her.

“What the hell were you thinking? He could've killed you for admitting to us.” Regina said, fear and protection lacing her voice as she started walking, a step at a time closer to the blonde so they were only inches apart.

Emma slipped out of her own pants and underwear, her arms hugging her body again. “I didn’t mean to, he came home drunk and asked me about you, and then he kept saying all these things and I just sort of blurted it out… and that’s when he hit me, he knocked the wind out of me I couldn’t breathe and he left me on the floor while he went and collapsed on the couch.”

“Emma…”

“And then about an hour later he saw me trying to leave, and he threw me down the steps at the front of our house and I think Henry saw, and I think Henry tried to help but Hook knocked my unconscious before I could tell Henry to find you.” Emma shook her head, seeing the flashbacks in her mind of the night before, tears slowly started to weep through. “I told you, you’d be angry.”

Regina frowned, watching Emma looking uncomfortable again, she was rocking slightly and Regina took her hands up to Emma’s face holding her securly “Emma I’m not angry at you. I’m angry at him and the situation. I wish you could just leave, tell me truthfully has it been going on for longer?”

“Regina…” Emma frowned, but decided to tell the mayor the truth “Yes. I lied before when I said it only happened once, it didn’t. It’s an everyday occurrence and I have been covering up most of the marks with magic, except the ones on my back and ribs this time, my magic wouldn’t do it. 14 months, 12 days and 6 hours since he first hit me.” Emma’s heart was feeling sick from the pain she knew she was causing Regina from having lied to her, she was with Hook he was abusive and Emma wanted to be with Regina, so this was a temporary solution, neither of them could stop and Emma had convinced herself the one day she would leave him but she didn’t know how. She was terrified of the repuctions.

“Emma, you should have told me. I don’t hate you in the slightest… you’re not going back to him, I’ll help you, if you trust me?”

“I trust you.”

“Let me see everything you’ve covered up.” 

Emma nodded allowing Regina to use her magic, to uncover everything. Regina’s gasp said it all, she gently moved Emma round, so she could see everything and then back to facing her. Emma’s face was the worst, cuts and bruises over her cheeks, nose and lips. “Okay, let me fix it all?”

Emma nodded “I’ve only known how to cover up, not fix it. Can you show me another time how?” Emma asked hopefully, as Regina pressed her hands gently on each cut and bruise fixing every single one until Emma looked more like herself, she didn’t look so scared anymore.

“Of course but tonight... I have some ideas of how the next few hours are going to go.”

Emma smirked, as she straightened her back and placed her own hands on Regina’s face, beginning to kiss that woman so hard, a kiss the both of them had been waiting for, for 2 days, the begged for it leaning into it and slowly Emma took one step forward, in time with Regina taking a step back and continued this motion until they reached the bed. Still kissing Emma slowly pushed Regina onto her back, until her head hit the pillow at the top of the bed and Emma climbed on top of her. Emma’s lips moved down to Regina’s neck, biting and nibbling gently, making Regina giggle and tilt her head, wrapping her body around Emma’s.

  
  


Emma didn’t often see Regina so happy and relaxed but when it was the two of them you could see it in her eyes, she just wished she could escape Hook and tell her parents the truth so she could be with Regina and Henry and be a family.

Regina’s heart was thumping hard in her chest cavity, feeling Emma’s mouth on her body gave her an excited contentment she always felt when she was with her. “Emma…” Regina whispered, clinging to Emma’s already sweaty body, pulling her in closer. Emma began to move down her body kissing every single part until she reached her thighs..

“Emma, please…”

“Please what, your majesty?” Emma giggled, kneeling between Regia’s legs and lifting one of Regina’s beautiful tanned legs onto her shoulder as she ran her hands up her thigh until… “Wow babe, you’re very needy tonight.”

“Emma!” Regina tried to growl at the blonde, but with her panting and Emma’s hands coming up to her nipples and pinching gently, Regina wasn’t able to, but what she was able to do was express her needs without a word to Emma.

Emma smirked, this turned her on as much as it did Regina, she was usually able to hold of her own orgasm until after Regina had cum, but she wasn’t sure she was entirely going to manage it this time around.

“Emma please...Oh god...Emma!” Regina was squirming beneath Emma’s touch.

“Is…” Emma slowly slid two of her fingers into Regina’s already wet pussy “this what you’re after?”

Regina’s gasp came louder than either expected, which was followed by a long moan“Mmmhh…” Regina squeaked as Emma began to pump her fingers slowly with Regina’s hands wrapped around Emma’s upper body, her nails beginning to dig into her back “Oh god!”

Emma’s finger pumped faster and she then pressed her mouth over the top of Regina’s clit, her tongue swirling along with her fingers. “YES! YES!”

“Oh god!” Emma moaned, as Regina had sneakily reached down into Emma’s also incredibly wet pussy.

The screams that came from the room in the next twenty minutes would have woken up the whole of storybrooke, the only reason they didn’t is because Regina is always prepared and put up a sound proof spell before Emma came over. They both reached their climax within seconds of one another, Emma pulled her fingers out and Regina did the same, before Emma’s head hit the pillow next to her lover. They both cleaned their hands throwing the wipes into the waste paper basket next to the bed. Neither said a word for a few minutes, you could just hear the heavy breathing and panting, both their hearts thumping hard. Emma looked into Regina's gorgeous dark eyes, running her hand through her hair “I love you.”

“What?” Regina’s eyes went wide.

“You know I do.”

“I know but -” Regina was sure she had remembered Emma saying not to expect her to ever say those words, she didn’t use them and didn’t really want to use ‘I love you’ with anyone, she never has, so this came as a shock.

“Well I’ve changed my mind.” Emma said with a smile, but her eyes were sad.

“What’s wrong? Are you not happy?” Regina asked, pulling Emma closer.

Emma shook her head, laying her head on Regina’s chest her tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

“Hey...hey what’s going on?”

“Can we talk about it later?”

“Y-yeah.” Regina nodded, kissing the top of the blondes head, having a sinking feeling in her chest, she knew something wasn’t right, Emma going from being on top of the world to looking like she had committed a sin, she could see it. She would be in for some heavy news.

Regina and Emma were both woken up by the sun streaming in through the window and Henry banging on the door with urgency “Moms! Mommms!! Hurry up!” He was the only one in town who knew about the two of them, he didn’t like it, not because he didn’t think they were perfect for each other but he wanted Emma to be truthful with herself and break it off with Hook, who Henry hated, especially since finding out what he’d been doing to Emma. Hook had beaten Emma down until she was a shadow of the person she was before she met him.

Everyone could see it. Everyone except Emma and her parents.

Regina and Emma both jumped up, Regina threw on her nightgown, wrapping it around herself, and Emma threw on some underwear and a tank top, both of them walked to the door, opening it up quickly.

“Henry, what is going on?” Regina frowned.

“It’s Hook, he’s back.”

“He’s whatt?” Emma panicked.

“He’s really drunk though! I’m done keeping you and Mom a secret, I can’t, it’s not fair on me!”

“Okay, okay! Kid… You won’t have to.” Regina promised, they both could see how terrified Henry was, and they both saw, they knew they shouldn’t have asked him to keep their affair to himself. He only found out because he came home early from school one day and found them making out in the kitchen. That image is seared into his mind forever.

“Good! I’m sorry, I just...I hate this!”

“I know Henry, why don’t you go and do some homework. Thank you for letting us know though and you're right it’s not fair on you, we’re sorry.” Regina nodded watching as Henry walked away. She closed the door and turned round to see Emma throwing on her ‘spare normal outfit’ that she left at Regina’s incase of situations like this. “Emma? You’re not seriously going.” 

“Yes, Regina I am!”

“Emma, you can’t -” Regina began as she sat on the other side of the bed with her back to Emma, Regina couldn’t fathom how Emma could even think about going back to him. No she wasn’t going to let her get hurt again, she didn’t see it before and Regina was blaming herself for not opening her eyes, but she knew now, which in her mind ment she would do everything possible to stop Hook hurting her again.

“Look Regina - something else happened with him.”

“What do you mean?” Regina frowned, turning round her hand reaching across the bed, which Emma took into her cold warm hands and kissed her knuckles.

“Something - not good for anyone Regina.”

“Well what happened?”

Emma immediately let go of the brunette's hand. “Hook proposed…” Emma confessed, with a pang of guilt thrown into the pit of her stomach.

“Hook…? Proposed…” Regina hesitated with her answer, as she watched the sun streaming down on storybrooke through the window. Regina stood and walked towards the glass in the wall, looking out at everyone, her arms crossed, as she was closing down on herself. This wasn’t what she expected and nor was it what she thought it was.

“Yeah…” Emma said softly, watching Regina walk away, why couldn’t she just tell her straight. It’s not what it seemed, but no, Emma had to make it even more difficult for herself by going the long way round.

“Yeah.” Regina's voice caught in her throat.

“Regina, please say something…” Emma almost begged, she was desperate, she knew this had hurt Regina, but she also needed Regina to know the whole story.

“What do you want me to say?” Regina snapped turning back around to look at Emma. Regina looked like she would burst with rage.

“I don’t know.”

“Then don’t ask me to say something! Emma you should have told me last night before…”

“Before… you think I used you?” Emma asked, hurt lacing her voice.

Regina shook her head, walking over to Emma and kneeling in front of her, she placed a hand on her knee “No, but it feels like you didn’t trust me -”

“This isn’t about us!” Emma cried. “It’s not about us.” her tone lowered, her hands were trembling again. Emma was scared.

“Actually it is.” Regina stood up. “Did you say yes?”

“Regina, please…”

“Did. you. Say. yes? It’s quite simple.” Regina asked again, her tone shorter than before, but the pain in her heart getting worse by the second. Was she losing Emma? That’s what she thought, no one seemed to stay for long, but she really thought Emma was different. Yes they were having an affair but she really thought Emma would leave Hook.

“It’s really not fucking simple Regina!” Emma snapped.

“Oh? Explain then. I’m listening.” Regina queried, not really understanding, she only felt it was to be anything but simple.

Emma looked down, shaking her head, now fully dressed in her jeans, flannel top and black boots she had magicked up to the room. “I said yes, because he had me pinned against the wall, and said if I didn’t he’d kill me right there, then you, then Henry then everyone I care about - Regina I’m so sorry - I -”

“Emma…” Regina sighed, as she sat down on the bed next to Emma, pulling her in for a tight hold, feeling extra guilty realising now why it wasn’t as simple as Regina first thought. “I’m sorry, sorry I second guessed you. It’s not your fault.”

“Regina, what am I going to do?” Emma knew she had to escape him, but doing so would be another matter entirely. So many thoughts were running through her head on what he was capable of.

Regina took a breath, racking her brain, there were a few immediate things that came to mind, Regina was beginning to grit her teeth, and her hand that wasn’t holding Emma was now in a tight fist on her lap. “I have a few unsavoury ideas -”

“No murder.”

“I have one idea then.” Regina huffed.

Emma laughed lightly, shaking her head. “Go on then, what’s the idea?”

“Talk to your parents?”

“My Parents?” Emma frowned with worry “I - I - don’t think I should, Dad finally likes Hook -”

“Yes and that one handed wonder is hurting you Emma. Your Dad cares more for you then he does for Hook. Trust me on that one. It’s time.” Regina was trying so hard not to find Hook and throttle him to death, but she knew she had to stop herself until she couldn’t, the fact that Emma really thought her Dad wouldn’t believe her, that surprised Regina.

“I -”

“Emma, he threatened you into accepting a proposal you never wanted to accept in the first place…”

Emma knew Regina was right but she was still terrified. “Will you come with me? My Mom respects you now Regina, she’d listen to you...please?!.”

“Okay, I’ll come with you.” Regina smiled slightly, would Snow really listen to her? Yes they were friends now but, would she believe her? All Regina could do was try.

“Thank you… also Regina -”

“There’s more?” Regina asked, pinching her the bridge of her nose, this was certainly going to give her one of her migraines later.

“Sort of. You know earlier when I told you he knows about us, well he knows that we both - well want to be with each other -” Emma smiled softly “However he just doesn’t know the full extent of this, of us.”

“He doesn’t know we’ve been sleeping together? That’s what you’re trying to tell me? Emma...” Regina let out an exasperated breath “Is that it? Nothing else?”

“Nope, I promise.” Emma shook her head. “That’s everything.”

Regina stood up giving Emma a long, soft kiss on her forehead before bending down at the knees in front of the blonde, she placed one hand on Emma’s knee and the other on the side of her face, forcing her to look Regina in the eyes. “I love you Emma.”

Emma’s heart forcibly pounded, a smile appeared across her face and she took Regina’s hand that was on her face and placed it over her heart “You know exactly how I feel.”

“Em…” Regina sighed “That’s not the point. You can’t go back to him -”

“I have to confront him Regina -”

“Yes but…” Regina's eyes were full of fear, she wanted to protect Emma, keep her safe. “We need to do it safely.”

“We? Regina no.” Emma jumped up brushing past Regina and heading for the door, her hand wrapped around the doorknob “This isn’t a ‘we’ situation, this is  _ my _ decision - and mine alone. I have to do this.”

Regina frowned, shaking her head and she stood up, walking up behind Emma. “I know you think you have to do everything alone but you don’t. You’ve already asked me to come with you to your parents, so text Hook to meet you there in an hour. Let me throw on some fresh clothes and we’ll go okay? It will give us time to explain everything before he arrives.”

Emma nodded, “I’ll wait downstairs though. I need some coffee.”

Regina agreed, watching as Emma left before letting herself fall to the ground, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it, over and over again, she was so angry. She could feel the anger dubbing in her side, her body and on her skin. She was not angry at Emma but at him. She warned Emma she warned her. Regina was still screaming when the door opened up, but she didn’t hear it. 

“Mom?” Henry frowned, not really sure if he could help.

Regina lifted her head, tears now staining her face “Oh, Henry.”

“Are you...alright?” Henry asked, kneeling down in front of her.

“Yeah I -” She of course was not alright, she just didn’t want to let onto Henry.

“Mom don’t lie to me.” Henry knew she wasn’t, he could see it and it really made him angry when Regina didn’t tell him the truth or acknowledge that he wasn’t 10 anymore, he thought he could handle anything, as most teenagers do.

Regina took a breath “Henry it’s complicated okay?”

“Is she going back to him?”

“I hope not.” Regina’s eyes were full of dread, as were Henry’s.

“So do I.” Henry muttered in annoyance.

“I thought you liked him -” Regina looked up, completely baffled.

“Mom, I hate him and I’ve seen how he treats Emma, I’m 15 not an idiot. Are you going to help her escape him?”

“Henry… you knew?” Regina wasn’t annoyed, just more surprised that her son knew and didn’t say anything. She thought he should have told her sooner, but then she didn’t think about the fact that even though Henry is a teenager, he can still get scared, and Hook most likely threatened him too if he had known that Henry knew.

“Yeah I knew… Mom, Can I show you something?”

“Yeah of course.” Regina nodded standing up with Henry who held his hand out, and before Regina took it, she waved her hands into the air and a puff of purple smoke surrounded her which within seconds was gone, she was now wearing a sensible pantsuit, with a pair of black heeled boots.

“There.” Regina smiled, taking her son's hand and walking into his room “Good God Henry, you need to sort this room out!”

“Later Mom! Come on!” Henry yanked at Regina’s arm before letting go, he kneeled down on the floor, rummaging under his bed, Henry suddenly gasped “There it is.” He pulled out a book of sorts, standing up, and holding it out for Regina.

Regina’s eyebrow arched “and this is…?”

“Oh right, umm well, about two months ago I noticed them fighting so…” Henry began as Regina opened the book, to see photographs of Emma and Hook, clearly seeing that Hook was hurting her.

“I know I should have helped, but in my defense I wasn’t sure what I was seeing.”

“Henry it’s not your job to protect Emma -”

“Then whose is it? Yours? Someone needs to, he’s broken her down. She’s not the same Mom I bought here.”

Regina’s heart broke hearing those words from Henry’s own lips “I know, I know.” Regina shook her head subtly, Henry barely noticed as she continued looking through the 100’s of photographs Henry had taken. “Henry this one? When did you take this?”

“I - um - I -”

“Henry! When? This is important, this could save her.”

Henry frowned, looking over the photograph with a fine tooth comb. “Two days ago. Look the next one was taken at the same time, he’s thrown her down the step and locked her out, don’t worry I didn’t leave her there, but as I was helping her Hook came out...he knew I knew…”

“Hold on… has he threatened you Henry?” Regina asked, hoping the answer wouldn’t be what she thought in her gut that it was.

Henry suddenly became very closed off, wrapping his arms around his waist and nodding. “Sort of.”

“Emma remembers you being there, she said she was going to shout for you to find me?”

“No, he knocked her out before she could say anything - I - before he - he wasn’t happy -” Henry ran over his words.

“Oh Henry, you should have told me.” Regina sighed, looking at her son.

“You can't always protect me Mom.” Henry smirked. “I’m okay, I promise you, he didn’t hurt me, he just threatened to.”

“That’s not okay Henry, but he wont ever hurt you alright? Can I hold onto this?” Regina asked gesturing to the photo album, she wasn’t sure if she should show Emma but she knew that this would be everything they needed for Emma’s parents to believe them.

Henry nodded. “Just don’t let him hurt her.”

“I won’t.” Regina took Henry’s chin into the crook of her right hand, as she held the photo album close to her chest her fingers swung over the side of it, gripping it so it didn’t fall. “Henry you need to stay here until I’m back -”

“But -”

“No, Henry, I am putting a protection spell up, which means know one can get in and know one can get out, I’m sorry honey but until I know he won’t come after you if we’re not here I have to protect you as well. It will give you plenty of time to write up the history paper that’s due next week.”

“Fine.” Henry huffed, sitting down at his desk and turning his laptop on.

Regina slowly made her way towards the door “I love you Henry.”

“I know.” Henry looked up seeing Regina’s face all scary “Mom, I love you too, I’ll be okay, you’ll save her and we will all be a family, like we should have been from the start.”

Regina nodded, with a feared smile “I’ll grab something for us all from Granny for lunch, text me what you want.” Regina said, before she walked out of her son's bedroom, closing the door and letting out a long sigh. Regina was trying not to let how scared she was come out, or how angry she was, no that one could wait - it could wait until she looked him in the eyes not only had he hurt and threatened Emma, but he threatened their son. That was not going to sit well with Regina or Emma.

Regina walked down the stairs and into the kitchen seeing Emma on the phone having made both herself and Regina some breakfast, along with some coffee. Regina sat down, placing the album next to her pate on the table watching Emma carefully, her eyes followed the blonde as she paced up and down.

“Killian, I said in an hour. We’ll talk then.” Emma argued and hung up the phone.

“What’s going on?”

“He wants me home now.” Emma shrugged.

Regina went over a few things with Emma, and after they had both eaten breakfast Regina showed Emma the photographs Henry had taken, she wasn’t sure how Emma would take it, but she knew she had to know.

“And he knew?”

“Yeah but Emma listen to me, he was scared and at first he didn’t know exactly what he was witnessing and then Hook threatened him, that night when he knocked you unconscious.”

“I don’t remember.”

“That’s because he didn’t threaten Henry until after he’d, well until he’s knocked you to the ground.” Regina said, looking up at Emma;s face and reaching across gently rubbing her thumb over the side of Emma’s cheek and her nose, making sure all the bruising and cuts had been fixed. Regina’s heart was hurting profusely because she hadn’t seen it sooner, hadn’t seen what he was doing to her before now, and she was hating herself and she knew charming was going to blame her for this. She just knew it.

“Regina...look at me...look at me babe.” Emma insisted, watching Regina's face doge her eye line, taking the mayor's hands and enclosing them into her own palms.

Emma was struggling to understand everything that had happened, but she was beginning to feel that she could actually be free, with Regina and be part of a family, but the first thing she had to conquer was Regina blaming herself for something she could not have seen or have prevented.

“I should have -”

“Why? Because we’re sleeping together?” Emma asked, squeezing at Regina’s hands.

“Well yes, but not just that…”

“Then what?” Emma questioned, tilting her head to the side.

“Because I’m in love with you Emma.” Regina frowned, looking towards her feet that were dangling off the stool she was sat on. Her heart pumping faster than ever, she was finally being honest about her feelings. She was in love with Emma Swan.

“What?” Emma didn’t let go off Regina’s hands, because she knew that would panic Regina after the words she had just spoken.

“You know I love you. I have told you that I do, and you’ve said it to me.” 

“Yes Regina but, I thought that was just a thing we did, loving someone and being in love and two very different things -”

“I’ve spoken out of turn. I'm sorry. Lets just go to your parents.” Regina pulled away as she stood up, but Emma grabbed at her hand, pulling her back and throwing her arms over her shoulders.

“No...you haven’t spoken out of turn. Regina I feel the same, I do, I’m just…” Emma tried to find the words, not wanting to leave it too long in between speaking. “I guess surprised that you’re the one who said it first.”

“Well you’ve been a bit preoccupied and rightly so.” Regina chuckled, as she pressed her lips up against Emma’s. “You put lip balm on, you taste good.”

“MOMMMS! I hope you’re not going to be doing this all the time.” Henry said, making an appearance.

Regina was standing as she had her arm curled round the blonde's waist, and Emma was still sitting down, her head leaning into Regina. Emma was trying to understand how she could feel so happy when she was still technically with Hook, but knowing that soon she could really be free, was that possible? Would he let her? What would happen after? Would Emma move in with Regina and Henry? Would they marry? Would they have more children? There were so many opportunities that Emma didn’t think would be possible, but now? The world was her oyster.

Regina on the other hand only had one thing on her mind. Murder. Well ones persons murder, she would never allow Hook to escape with his life, not after this. She could feel the anger growing in the pit of her stomach, it was anger she hadn’t felt before, and anger she didn’t understand and only one person would understand it. Gold. But would Emma see the anger in her before it was too late? Or would Regina’s anger take a hold of her before they could even start their life. They needed to get to Gold before Regina would tear the whole relationship to shreds, before it even properly began.

“Sorry Kid, you’ll have more of this to put up with.” Emma smiled, walking out of Regina’s arms and over to Henry “I’m sorry I - we put you in the position of keeping us a secret, I won’t ask you to ever do anything like that again. Can you forgive me?”

“Of course I can Mom.” Henry smiled back, all he wanted, all he ever wanted was for both his Moms to be happy and to find their happy endings. He thought Emma had found it with Hook but she hadn’t so was it really crazy to believe that his parents could end up together, that they could be a family? “I just want you to be happy Mom.”

“I am.” Emma kissed Henry on the head quickly “Be good whilst we're out, and finish that paper.”

“Ugh.” Henry groaned trotting into the kitchen as Emma walked out of sight.

“We’ll see you later honey, stay here, do not go out under any circumstance and no one is allowed in.”

“Mom! What about my girlfriend?”

“No Henry, you know the rules, even if we didn't have this thing with Hook going on, she does not come over unless we are here. You still haven’t let me meet her and until that happens, there is no discussion.” Regina ruffled Henry’s hair, knowing it would irritate him.

“Mom! Stop it... I’m 15! Her parents don’t have those rules-”

“Exactly my point. You’re 15 and that’s why we make sure her parents are home when you do stay.”

“You don’t trust me?”

“Oh Henry of course I trust you. It’s the hormones that I don’t trust. Now see you later.” Regina said as she gave Henry a kiss on the head. “No girlfriend! Promise me!”

“Fine. Stay safe Moms!” Henry replied, shouting slightly so Emma would hear, but there was no answer, and that was something Emma would reply to. Henry and Regina looked at one another with concern.

“Emma?” Regina called out, her heart was racing, the fear was beginning to take hold.  _ No, please God no.  _ “Emma stop being an idiot...please…”

No answer.

Regina walked out slowly, keeping Henry behind her, the aroma of rum wafted up her nose and cheap aftershave. She knew it. She knew it. She knew it, he had her. They both checked the entirety of the house, top to bottom. She was gone. Henry and Regina met back by the front door. “Henry I’m going to find her. I’m getting Emma back.”

“I know Mom. I believe in you and so does Emma. We will be a family, I don’t want you to get hurt though...”

Regina nodded, as Henry gave Regina a tight hug which was an uncommon occurrence these days, but Regina could feel his fear, for she felt it too. Regina held tight to Henry for as long as she could, she didn’t want to let go, she had a bad feeling about what would happen once she stepped outside, but she had to find her. She just had to.

Regina grabbed her beige coat throwing it on and tying it round her middle, she grabbed her bag putting it over her shoulder, and left. She put her hands up at the door, placed her protection spell over the mansion and suddenly she heard it.

“REGINA RUNNN! HE’S GOING TO KILL US!”

It was Emma, but where on earth was she?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment! Thank you!


End file.
